Pareja oficial
by arace-chan
Summary: no soy buena con los summary. Esta historia le pertenece a una amiga yo solo lo publico *w* (Fanny Alejo Yusefan Halackti ella es la escritora nwn)


**una simple aclaración este hermoso fic no me pertenece se lo estoy publicando a una amiga *w*( **Fanny Alejo Yusefan Halackti )

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja oficial.<strong>  
>-Hiccup-...<br>El pequeño espíritu otoñal levanto la vista  
>hacia su colega, el señor del invierno. No<br>entendía como termino en esa situación.  
>Se sentía un cobarde, ciertamente así<br>como toothless -su amigo dragón/  
>humanoide- sostenía una relación<br>amorosa con  
>E. Aster bunnymund conejo de pascua, el  
>la sostenía con jack overland frost, el señor<br>del invierno. Mas a diferencia de su amigo  
>su relación era un secreto guardado<br>celosamente, el cual por su parte solo  
>conocía toothless.<br>Esta era la víspera de la víspera de navidad,  
>jack había querido presentarles<br>formalmente en la fiesta que hacia north  
>cada 24 de diciembre a todos los espíritus;<br>que el vikingo del otoño y el señor del  
>invierno-"el pescado parlanchín y la paleta<br>helada" en palabras de bunnymund- eran  
>una pareja oficial ante el hombre de la luna<br>y todos los dioses del cosmos... Cuando  
>jack se lo comento, no pudo hacer mas<br>que tartamudear, quedarse en blanco y  
>finalmente escapar en una buena ráfaga<br>de hojas secas. Se mantuvo oculto hasta la  
>víspera de navidad, una hora antes de la<br>fiesta... Su verdugo -jack- lo encontró en su  
>cuarto del taller de norte.<br>Ahh si ya lo recordaba, así fue como  
>termino entre la espada y la pared. O en<br>este caso, entre un callado de invierno y la  
>pared.<br>- j-j-jack... Yo solo..- no encontraba palabras  
>coherentes, cada paso que el invierno<br>daba el otoño lo retrocedía, finalmente  
>cuando choco contra la pared jack lo<br>acorralo con sus 2 brazos, mirándole de  
>forma penetrante, haciendo que hiccup se<br>sintiese desnudo y vulnerable ante el en  
>mas de una forma.<br>- Y-Y-Yo...-  
>-no quiero escusas hiccup- le interrumpió<br>frost de forma impasible. Rara la vez que el  
>chico del invierno se mostraba serio, pero<br>en su opinión la situación y sus emociones  
>lo ameritaban, dejo a su prisionero libre y<br>camino un poco por la habitación, su  
>semblante claramente dolido hacia sentir a<br>hiccup como la peor pesadilla que pitch  
>pudiera crear<br>-sentirías vergüenza... De decir que me  
>amas en publico?-<br>aunque era una pregunta el tono de frost  
>se debatía entre la duda y la afirmación.<br>Realmente lo que mas quería era  
>demostrar antes todo y todos que hiccup<br>solo le pertenecía a el, que solo el siendo el  
>invierno podría tocar al otoño y hacerlo<br>gemir, suspirar y enloquecer clamando su  
>nombre en éxtasis de mas de un sentido.<br>-NO!- se apresuro a negar el pequeño  
>joven-no tan vikingo- abrasan doce a la<br>espalda del mas alto(ya saben versión  
>httyd 1)<br>-entonces que es pequeño?- pregunto en  
>un ruego frost dan doce vuelta y abrasando<br>a su adjunto de forma recelosa, como  
>queriendo protegerlo hasta del viento que<br>lo había cuidado a el mas de 300 años.  
>- y si no me consideran digno de ti?-<br>aceptación. Claro como no se le ocurrió?  
>El pequeño vikingo apenas había gozado 5<br>años de aceptación de los suyos en  
>comparación a una vida de exilio aun<br>impuesto. No se le ocurrió que el chico  
>tuviese miedo que eso le pasase también<br>ahora entre sus nuevos semejantes, mas  
>ahora que su compañero tenia pareja.<br>-no importa hiccup, yo soy el que no es  
>digno de un espíritu tan glorioso y noble<br>como lo eres tu, pero aun así no me  
>importara mantenerte a mi lado el resto de<br>nuestras vidas inmortales, si lo sabe MiM  
>que lo sepa el mundo pequeño-<br>le reconforto besando si frente con mimo.  
>Salieron tomados de la mano al salón<br>principal donde bunny y tooth -mas  
>toothless- esperándolos para darles todo<br>su apoyo, después de todo el otoño y el  
>invierno habían hecho lo mismo por ellos.<br>Hiccup inhalo todo el oxigeno que pudo,  
>tendría todo el valor del mundo por jack,<br>pues bien lo había dicho jack. Si lo sabia  
>MiM que lo supiera el mundo no?<p> 


End file.
